Properties
Every object has it's standard properties, for example a button has a name, a label, etc. You can change a property using the property inspector window or using script code. Let's analyse how to write a code to change a property. Instead of using put you have to use set to change a property value, moreover you have to specify the objects owner of the property: set the foregroundcolor of button "test" to red If your script refers to the object that contains it, you can use the magic word me. So you can write: set the foregroundcolor of me to red Unfortunately the name is a property like the others, so many object can have the same name, this can lead to problems since LiveCode refer always to the first object in object hierarchy with that name. Fortunately every object have always an unique ID number (automatically created by LiveCode), so you can use it when many object have the same name. See the next example: set the foregroundcolor of button ID 1734 to red Remember to always specify before the ID what the object is. ID are always showed in property inspector window title. NOTE: using another word (set) instead of put is an important aspect of LiveCode, it reminds the user that all values stored using put will be lost, and only with set will it be stored. Property list Please help us to complete this list: * HCAddressing * HCImportStat * HCStack * HTMLText * HTTPProxy * ID * JPEGQuality * RTFText * acceleratedRendering * acceleratorKey * acceleratorModifiers * acceleratorText * accentColor * acceptDrop * activatePalettes * address * allowDatagramBroadcasts * allowFieldRedraw * allowInlineInput * allowInterrupts * allowKeyInField * allowableDragActions * alphaData * altID * alwaysBuffer * angle * antialiased * arcAngle * armBorder * armFill * armed * armedIcon * arrowSize * Audiopan * autoArm * autoHilite * autoTab * availablePrinters * backSize * backdrop * backgroundBehavior * backgroundColor * backgroundIDs * backgroundNames * backgroundPattern * backgroundPixel * beepDuration * beepLoudness * beepPitch * beepSound * behavior * blendLevel * blindTyping * blinkRate * borderColor * borderPattern * borderPixel * borderWidth * bottom * bottomColor * bottomLeft * bottomMargin * bottomPattern * bottomPixel * bottomRight * boundingBox * boundingRect * brush * brushColor * brushPattern * bufferHiddenImages * bufferMode * callbacks * cantAbort * cantDelete * cantModify * cantSelect * capStyle * cardIDs * cardNames * caseSensitive * centerRect * centered * centuryCutoff * charIndex * charSet * checkmark * childControlIDs * childControlNames * clipboardData * clipsToRect * closeBox * colorDialogColors * colorMap * colorWorld * coloroverlay * colors * columnDelimiter * commandChar * compositorCacheLimit * compositorTileSize * compositorType * constantMask * constraints * convertOctals *currentCard * currentFrame * currentNode * currentPage * currentTime * cursor * cursorMovement * customKeys * customProperties * customPropertySet * customPropertySets * dashes * decorations * default * defaultButton * defaultCursor * defaultFolder * defaultMenubar * defaultNetworkInterface * defaultStack * desktop folder * destroyStack * destroyWindow * dialogData * disabled * disabledIcon * documentFilename * documents folder * dontDither * dontRefresh * dontResize * dontSearch * dontUseNS * dontUseQT * dontUseQTEffects * dontWrap * doubleClickDelta * doubleClickInterval * dragAction * dragData * dragDelta * dragImage * dragImageOffset * dragSpeed * draggable * dropshadow * duration * dynamicPaths * editBackground * editMenus * editMode * editScripts * editionType * effectRate * emacsKeyBindings * enabled * enabledTracks * encoding * endArrow * endFrame * endTime * endValue * engine folder * eraser * errorMode * executionContexts * explicitVariables * extendKey * externalCommands * externalFunctions * externalPackages * externals * family * fileType * filename of stack * filename * fillGradient * fillRule * filled * firstIndent * fixedLineHeight * flagged * flaggedRanges * focusColor * focusPattern * focusPixel * fontFilesInUse * foregroundColor * foregroundPattern * foregroundPixel * formSensitive * formatForPrinting * formattedHeight * formattedLeft * formattedRect * formattedText * formattedTop * formattedWidth * frameCount * frameRate * freeSize * ftpProxy * fullClipboardData * fullDragData * fullscreen * fullscreenmode * grid * gridSize * groupIDs * groupNames * hGrid * hScroll * hScrollbar * height * hidden * hideBackdrop * hideConsoleWindows * hidePalettes * hilite * hiliteBorder * hiliteColor * hiliteFill * hilitePattern * hilitePixel * hilitedButton * hilitedButtonID * hilitedButtonName * hilitedIcon * hilitedLine * home folder * hotSpot * hotspots * hoverIcon * httpHeaders * keyboardType * icon * iconGravity * iconic * idleRate * idleTicks * ignoreMouseEvents * imageCacheLimit * imageCacheUsage * imageData * imagePixmapID * imageSource * ink * innerGlow * innershadow * invisible * itemDelimiter * joinStyle * kind * label * layer * layerClipRect * layerMode * left * LeftBalance * leftIndent * leftMargin * lineDelimiter * lineIncrement * lineIndex * lineSize * linkColor * linkHiliteColor * linkText * linkVisitedColor * listBehavior * listDepth * listIndent * listIndex * listStyle * liveResizing * loadedTime * location * lockColorMap * lockCursor * lockErrorDialogs * lockLocation * lockMenus * lockMessages * lockMoves * lockRecent * lockScreen * lockText * lockUpdates * longWindowTitles * lookAndFeel * looping * lowResolutionTimers * magnify * mainStack * margins * mark * markChar * markerDrawn * markerFilled * markerLineSize * markerPoints * maskData * maskPixmapID * maxHeight * maxWidth * mediaTypes * menuHistory * menuLines * menuMessage * menuMode * menuMouseButton * menuName * menubar * metadata * metadata_of_field * metadata_of_image * metal * mimeText * minHeight * minWidth * minimizeBox * mirrored * miterLimit * mnemonic * mode * modifiedMark * moveSpeed * movieControllerID * multiEffect * multiSpace * multiple * multipleLines * name * navigationArrows * networkInterfaces * nodes * noncontiguousHilites * number * numberFormat * opaque * orientation * outerglow * outputLineEndings * outputTextEncoding * owner * padding * pageCount * pageHeights * pageIncrement * pageRanges * paintCompression * palindromeFrames * pan * passKey * password * patterns * paused * penBack * penColor * penPattern * pixelScale * pixels * pixmapID * plainText * playDestination * playLoudness * playRate * playSelection * pointerFocus * points * polySides * postScript * powerKeys * preserveVariables * printCardBorders * printCollate * printColors * printCommand * printCopies * printDuplex * printFontTable * printGutters * printMargins * printPageNumber * printPaperOrientation * printPaperRectangle * printPaperScale * printPaperSize * printRanges * printRectangle * printRotated * printRowsFirst * printScale * printTextAlign * printTextFont * printTextHeight * printTextSize * printTextStyle * printTitle * printerFeatures * printerName * printerOutput * printerSettings * privateColors * prolog * properties * proportionalThumbs * qtIdleRate * radioBehavior * raiseMenus * raisePalettes * raiseWindows * randomSeed * rawClipboardData * rawDragData * recentCards * recentNames * recordChannels * recordCompression * recordFormat * recordInput * recordRate * recordSampleSize * recording * rect * recursionLimit * relativePoints * relayerGroupedControls * remapColor * repeatCount * repeatDelay * repeatRate * resizable * resizeQuality * retainImage * retainPostScript * revProfile * right * RightBalance * rightIndent * rightMargin * roundEnds * roundRadius * rowDelimiter * scale * scaleFactor * scaleIndependently * screen * screenGamma * screenMouseLoc * screenNoPixmaps * screenPixelScale * screenPixelScales *ScreenRect * screenSharedMemory * script * scriptOnly *ScriptStatus * scriptTextFont * scriptTextSize * scrollbarWidth * secureMode * securityCategories * securityPermissions * selectGroupedControls * selected * selectedColor * selectionHandleColor * selectionMode * serialControlString * sessionCookieName * sessionID * sessionLifetime * sessionName * sessionSavePath * shadow * shadowColor * shadowOffset * shadowPattern * shadowPixel * sharedBehavior * sharedGroupIds * sharedGroupNames * sharedHilite * sharedText * shellCommand * showBadge * showBorder * showController * showFocusBorder * showHilite * showIcon * showInvisibles * showLines * showName * showPict * showSelection * showValue * size * slices * socketTimeoutInterval * soundChannel * spaceAbove * spaceBelow * spray * sslCertificates * stackFileType * stackFileVersion * stackFiles * stackLimit * stacksInUse * startAngle * startArrow * startFrame * startTime * startUpIconic * startValue * status * StatusIcon * statusIconTooltip * statusIconMenu * strokeGradient * style * styledText * substacks * syncRate * systemColorSelector * systemFileSelector * systemPixelScale * systemPrintSelector * systemWindow * tabAlign * tabGroupBehavior * tabStops * tabWidths * temporary folder * text * textAlign * textArrows * textDirection * textFont * textHeight * textShift * textSize * textStyle * theme * themeClass * threeD * threeDHilite * thumbPosition * thumbSize * tilt * timeScale * titleWidth * toggleHilites * tool * toolTip * toolTipDelay * top * topColor * topLeft * topMargin * topPattern * topPixel * topRight * traceDelay * traceReturn * traceStack * trackCount * tracks * traversalOn * twelveHourTime * typingRate * umask * unboundedHScroll * unboundedVScroll * underlineLinks * unicodeFormattedText * unicodeLabel * unicodePlainText * unicodeText * unicodeTitle * unicodeTooltip * urlResponse * usePixelScaling * useSystemDate * useUnicode * userLevel * userModify * vGrid * vScroll * vScrollbar * videoClipPlayer * visible * visited * visitedIcon * wholeMatches * wideMargins * width * windowBoundingRect * windowID * windowManagerPlace * windowShape * xExtent * xHot * xOffset * xScale * yExtent * yHot * yOffset * yScale * zoom * zoomBox Category:Properties